


Morning Kisses

by FadeObsessed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadeObsessed/pseuds/FadeObsessed
Summary: A typical morning in the avengers tower





	Morning Kisses

Natasha blinked awake as light poured into their room. It blinded her and added her already grumpy mood.

"Fuck off, sun." She grumbled at the burning ball in the sky. She sat up reaching over and felt around for Maria and whined when she found it to be empty. She stood up groaning loudly with discomfort and slipped on a tank top and pajama shorts that were a little too big for her small frame. She ruffled her her short red hair and glared at her reflection in the mirror. She absolutely hated that she was awake. Why couldn't she just sleep forever? 

She stumbled through her and Maria's floor on the Avengers Tower and found her way to the elevator.

"Take me to the communal area." She said to Jarvis.

"Yes ma'am" She could have easily pressed the button but it just seemed like to much work for such an early morning. The elevator went up quickly but stopped one floor below it.

"Jarvis, I said communal area" Natasha mumbled annoyed. Before Jarvis could respond Bucky stumbled in with his eyes half closed, shirtless and sweatpants hanging dangerously low. Natasha snickered when she was the bruises running up the side of his neck. He grunted in greeting before leaning against the back wall next to her.

"You look like shit." She remarked. 

"And your hair is a rat's nest." He shot back.

They growled lowly at each other as they reached the floor and shoved their way out the door. The rest of the avengers were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Maria and Steve were conversing with bowls of cereal in their hands waiting for their partners to get up. Clint and Thor were eating pop-tarts at the counter while Bruce and Tony were drinking green smoothies. Vision had his arms around Wanda while she teased Pietro who was staring longingly at his boyfriend who was too caught up in food to notice. They were all seemingly happy and cheerful which was the exact opposite of the Bucky and Nat. They continued to grumpily shove each other as they walked to the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen they walked over to get cereal.

"What happened to you two?" Tony asked, amusement lacing his words. Bucky glared at him while Natasha growled as they walked past him and to the counter. Natasha rested her chin on Maria's shoulder and Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's torso. Maria smiled and placed a kiss on Natasha's head earning a dopey grin from her. Maria tore her gaze from Nat and looked over at Bucky, who had hickies littering his body. 

"Steve, were you too rough with Bucky?" Maria asked. Bucky smiled at her while Steve blushed lightly. 

"Are we going to ignore the fact that Nat isn't even wearing her own clothes?" Steve smirked back at her. Natasha opened her mouth and grunted as a sign for Maria to give her some of her food but when she did it left a bit of milk on her face. Maria smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek in adoration.

"Feed me too, Fucker." Bucky mumbled into Steve's neck. Steve laughed and spoon fed his grumpy boyfriend.

"They're so cute." Wanda cooed from her seat. The two didn't have the heart to glare her way so instead let out a grunt. Now if were Tony, they would have at least thrown a fork his way.

"Kiss. Now." Bucky mumbled. Steve snickered as he turned his whole body so he could hold Bucky against him. He placed the bowl on the nearby counter and pulled Bucky closer.

"Is this why you're so grumpy?" Steve asked wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist.

"I need Stevie kisses to function." Bucky said softly as he reached up around Steve's neck. Natasha faked a gag as she watched the two kissed like it was no one's business. It was a slow and passion filled kiss. They breathed in each other's scent and tasted the other on their tongues. They gripped each other gently but firmly like they never wanted to leave the embrace. Steve bite Bucky's lip lightly coaxing a moan out of him as he tightened his grip on the blonde.

Sam was making his way up to them as didn't appreciate the sight before him. He dropped a brown bag on the counter as a signal he was there but the big thud didn't seem to break the two apart, if anything it made them louder as they tried to block out all outside sounds.

"I didn't come here to see two grandpas kiss." Sam grumbled as he took a seat next to Tony. Tony grabbed the bag and started ravaging through it's contents. 

"Why didn't I get my morning kiss yet?" Natasha pouted at Maria. Tony turned his attention to the pair and scooted a bit closer to them.

"Yeah Maria, why hasn't she?" Tony asked leaning forward. She rolled her eyes at her friend and turned back to Natasha.

"Because we're in the presence of a pervert." Maria said gesturing to the man leaning over the counter with an innocent smile on his face.

"But look at Bucky and Steve." Natasha whined gesturing to Steve who had Bucky crowded up against the wall as his hands roamed Bucky's bare upper body.

"Fine." Maria said as she gave in and leaned down to peck Natasha's lips. She pulled away too quickly for the red-head because she leaned up and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck to deepen the kiss. Maria let out a surprised noise but complied and put down the food to grip her girlfriend's sides.

"Don't make me get Pepper." Sam pulled Tony back and shoved some food in his hand to distract him from the girls. Steve and Bucky were stumbling around the floor trying to get to the elevator while Maria and Natasha stayed where they were just sharing short, playful kisses. Vision looked at Wanda and placed a kiss to her forehead as if following their lead. 

"That could be us but my boyfriend is more interested in pop-tarts." Pietro huffed annoyed. Clint looked over at him and smiled obliviously.

"Awww poor Pietro" Wanda teased. She grabbed his cheeks and pinched them as her brother continued to whine.


End file.
